Drift Island Experiments
Drift island ('''also known as the Island Test Site) was home to a great deal of bizarre and often dangerous biological experiments before it was abandoned. While most of these experiments were terminated long ago, some have managed to stay alive either by outsmarting their creators and escaping or by being to costly to destroy and simply set free. Living Experiments '''A-Class A03: "Harpy" A lightweight, winged mammal with rat-like features. It is a scavenger and feasts on the remains of dead animals, often boars that have been killed by the larger experiments. It also will eat bark off of trees for a nutritional supplement. A08: "Felimin" A bulky hard-bodied mammal with a feline face, hence its nickname. Its back is covered with a layer of sharp, thin spines that can be ejected at high speeds. This is a defense mechanism and it hunts using its strong front paws and jagged beak. The felimin is known to leap from tree to tree smashing into them head first. It is unknown what the function of this behavior is. A09: "Bohger" The most dangerous of the Class A experiments and arguably the most dangerous on the island is the Bohger, which is also sometimes called the boogey. It is a large, reptilian beast with a humped back and massive rear legs and feet. Its back is covered with two rows of spikes and its front claws, while small, are very sharp. In place of eyes it sees using a single ocular pad that is raised off the surface of its face. It can see extremely well regardless of the amount of light present. It incapacitates its prey by spraying a concentrated acid from its throat sacks. It is highly resistant to injury, especially from the front. It preys on wild boars, birds, and anything it can fit in its mouth. B-Class B11: "Lictomorph" A long caterpillar-like creature with six legs in its front half and a muscular tail for its back end. Its entire head is covered with round black "eyes". These eyes are weak and simple, but this allows the creature to be more careless with its attacks as they grow back if damaged or destroyed. Its tail is in two parts a shell and an inner tail. The inner tail is a soft, strong, mucus covered organ that subdues prey during an ambush. It uses its three jaws to consume its prey, live. B21: "Tychobranche" B21 is a soft-boned mollusk with a large head. It does not swim but walks on the floor of the ocean around the island. It eats baby whales and large fish. It has two long tentacles that end in a poison point. This point can inject a paralyzing compound into its prey while it attacks, making feeding easier. The experiment is able to leave the water for up to 30 hours at a time. C-Class C01: "Dellachurn" A sturdy flightless bird, the Dellachurn is the shape of a rhino. Its thick armored plates are to deter even the most tenacious predators. Its long, hollow beak allows it to comb the ground looking for insects and shellfish. Despite its huge size it only eats small creatures. Dellachurn is formidable in a fight and will charge like a bull, ramming into its attackers and stabbing them with its beak. C19: "Shovel-Head" The omnivorous Shovel-Head is an insect like creature with a thick carapace. Its head is broad at the top and has a pair of armored compound eyes for basic vision. Its antenna allows it smell and taste around it to find food. It is extraordinarily bad tempered and will attack any other creature it finds. It mostly eats fruits, and leaves but will also eat meat given the chance. D-Class D04: "Fossil" E-Class E13: "Croonacoa" E16: Unnamed E24: "Grackler" The Grackler is slightly smaller than the Shovel-Head, and much less hot-headed. It however, is a deadly predator. It has a large mouth that it use to swallow prey whole. It has incredible eyesight, that surpasses even that of the Boggark, and is fabled to be able to see through solid objects.It moves quickly and quietly and despite its size isn't often noticed without special equipment. It feeds simply by grabbing its prey and swallowing them. It has a long powerful tongue that it fires out at incredible speeds to snare its prey. It has sharp claws for self defense if attacked. Category:Group